wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 25, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The March 25, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 25, 2013 at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler It appears the WWE Universe will never know who would attempt to pronounce Fandango’s name in Philadelphia, because no sooner had the finicky Superstar made his entrance than Chris Jericho cut the newcomer off to administer some payback for Fandango’s cheap shot against Y2J on SmackDown. Jericho’s attack sent Fandango two-stepping back to the locker room, but Y2J’s respite was short-lived because Dolph Ziggler chose that moment to make his entrance for their contest in Fandango’s absence ( Photos: Jericho vs. Ziggler). The longtime rivals clashed mightily, but Jericho gained the upper hand over The Showoff when he locked in the Walls of Jericho. Although Ziggler was forced to tap to the former Undisputed Champion, Big E Langston stormed the ring and flattened Jericho in retribution. The attack came too late to earn Jericho a disqualification win, but left him worse for wear anyway … and all the more vulnerable when Fandango returned to pick the bones with a vicious top-rope leg drop that is unlikely to be forgotten anytime soon. Brodus Clay vs Team Rhodes Scholars You won’t see them dancing anytime soon, but that doesn’t mean Team Rhodes Scholars’ win over Brodus Clay & Tensai was as sweet as the ginseng Tensai has come to be named for. It might seem unlikely that the scruffy ham-and-eggers of the Scholars could triumph over the boogieing bruisers, but it always helps to have a little twin magic on your side in an impossible situation. Team Rhodes Scholars were bringing the pain to The Funkasaurus and his tattooed tag partner when The Funkadactyls tussled with the Bellas on the outside. The ensuing fracas gave Rhodes the opportunity to capitalize with a Disaster Kick to Clay, felling the big man for the three-count. Kaitlyn vs AJ Lee There was a time when AJ Lee and Kaitlyn were best of friends. That time is no longer. The Divas Champion had her hands full with her former BFF when the former “Chickbusters” had it out in the Wells Fargo Center as a result of a backstage scuffle earlier in the evening. Needless to say, the sisterly love was nonexistent between the two but, for all the knocks on AJ’s mental stability, she proved herself the wilier of the two when she dodged Kaitlyn’s spear outside the ring. Kaitlyn’s momentum sent the champion crashing headlong into the barricade, giving AJ a count-out victory when Kaitlyn was knocked too loopy to make it back to the apron. Results * Singles Match: Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) * Tag Team Match: Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) (w/ Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Kaitlyn by Count Out Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Kaitlyn Category:WWE television episodes